Survivor: Worlds Apart
Survivor: Worlds Apart was the 30th season of Survivor and the eleventh season of coverage for RHAP. It featured three tribes of six new players divided by social class: white collar, blue collar, and no collar. Description The coverage for Worlds Apart began in January 2014. Like they did on Survivor: Cagayan, Rob and reporter Gordon Holmes cast their own hypothetical White Collar vs. Blue Collar vs. No Collar season from previous contestants. The pre-season coverage featured the usual "7 Things You Need to Know" preview podcast with Josh Wigler, a cast preview from both Rob and Nicole and Corinne Kaplan, along with the Bloggers Roundtable. In addition, Angie Caunce returned from the previous season to preview the cast using her character type system, while David Bloomberg (formerly of Reality News Online), talked about what the castaways from this season "should have learned." Survivor Know-it-Alls and the exit interviews for eliminated contestants once again returned this season.' List of Podcasts and Guests 'NOTES: '''Rob Cesternino appeared on every podcast of the season with the exception of Episode 9's Survivor Know-it-Alls, due to being away for the Podcast Awards. Stephen Fishbach appeared on every episode of Know-it-Alls with the exception of the finale, as he was in the audience as a part of the ballot for ''Survivor: Cambodia. Pre-Season January 20, 2015 - 'Casting an All-Stars Version of Blue Collar vs. White Collar vs. No Collar: '''Gordon Holmes January 21, 2015 - '7 Things You NEED to Know About Survivor Worlds Apart: Josh Wigler February 11, 2015 - The Official RHAP ‘Survivor: Worlds Apart’ Cast Preview Show LIVE: Nicole Cesternino February 19, 2015 - Character Type Predictions for Worlds Apart with Angie Caunce: Angie Caunce February 19, 2015 - Corinne Kaplan’s Brutal First Impressions of the Survivor 30 Cast: Corinne Kaplan February 20, 2015 - What Worlds Apart Survivors Definitely SHOULD Have Learned: David Bloomberg Episode 1 February 25, 2015 - Know-It-Alls Recap the Season 30 Worlds Apart Premiere February 26, 2015 - Exit Interview with the First Player Voted off Worlds Apart: 'So Kim February 26, 2015 - 'The Twinnies on the Season 30 Premiere & Voicemail with Josh Wigler: 'Natalie Anderson, Nadiya Anderson, Josh Wigler Episode 2 March 4, 2015 - 'Know-It-Alls Recap Episode 2 of Worlds Apart March 5, 2015 - Exit Interview with the Latest Player Who Got Voted Off: 'Vince Sly, Jordan Kalish March 6, 2015 - 'Chaos Kass Recaps Episode 2 of Worlds Apart: 'Kass McQuillen, Jessica Liese Episode 3 March 11, 2015 - 'LIVE Know-It-Alls Recap Episode 3 of Worlds Apart | Gotham Comedy Club March 12, 2015 - Exit Interview with the Latest Player Who Got Voted Off: 'Nina Poersch, Jordan Kalish March 12, 2015 - 'Mr Survivor 2015 Recaps Episode 3 of Worlds Apart: Spencer Bledsoe March 16, 2015 - Worlds Apart Episode 3 Voicemail Show: Zach Brooks Episodes 4 & 5 March 18, 2015 - Know-It-Alls Recap the Double Elimination on Worlds Apart March 19, 2015 - Exit Interview with the 2 Latest Players Voted Out: 'Lindsey Cascaddan, Max Dawson, Jordan Kalish March 19, 2015 - 'Dale & Kelley Wentworth Recap the Double Episode: Dale Wentworth, Kelley Wentworth, Ryan Elder March 24, 2015 - AJ Mass on the 13 Survivor Worlds Apart Archetypes: AJ Mass Episode 6 March 25, 2015 - Know-It-Alls Recap Episode 6 of Worlds Apart March 26, 2015 - with the Latest Player Voted off Worlds Apart: 'Joaquin Souberbielle, Jordan Kalish March 27, 2015 - 'Jim Rice Recaps Worlds Apart Episode 6: Jim Rice, Antonio Mazzaro Episode 7 April 1, 2015 - Know-It-Alls Recap the Worlds Apart Merge April 2, 2015 - Exit Interview with the Latest Player Voted off Worlds Apart: 'Kelly Remington, Jordan Kalish April 3, 2015 - 'Vytas and Brice Izyah Recap the Survivor Worlds Apart Merge: 'Vytas Baskauskas, Brice Izyah Episode 8 April 8, 2015 - 'Know-It-Alls Recap Episode 8 of Worlds Apart April 9, 2015 - Exit Interview with the Latest Player Voted Off Worlds Apart: 'Hali Ford, Jordan Kalish April 10, 2015 - 'Sophie Clarke Recaps Worlds Apart Episode 8: Sophie Clarke, Mike Bloom Episode 9 April 15, 2015 - Know-It-Alls Recap Episode 9 of Worlds Apart LIVE: Josh Wigler April 16, 2015 - Exit Interview with the Latest Player Voted Off Worlds Apart: 'Joe Anglim, Jordan Kalish April 16, 2015 - 'Jonathan Penner Recaps Worlds Apart Episode 9: Jonathan Penner April 19, 2015 - Worlds Apart Episode 9 Voicemails with Angie Caunce: Angie Caunce Episode 10 April 22, 2015 - Know-It-Alls Recap Episode 10 of Worlds Apart LIVE April 23, 2015 - Exit Interview with the Latest Player Voted Off Worlds Apart: Jenn Brown, Jordan Kalish April 25, 2015 - Richard Hatch Recaps Survivor Worlds Apart Episode 10: Richard Hatch, Colin Stone April 26, 2015 - Female Voices Discuss the Tone of Worlds Apart: Sarah Freeman, Shandy Lemperle, Heather Cozen April 27, 2015 - Scott Porter Talks Survivor 30: Worlds Apart: Scott Porter Episode 11 April 29, 2015 - Know-It-Alls Recap Episode 11 of Worlds Apart LIVE April 30, 2015 - Exit Interview with the Latest Player Voted Off Worlds Apart: 'Shirin Oskooi, Jordan Kalish April 30, 2015 - 'Sandra Diaz-Twine Recaps Worlds Apart Episode 11: 'Sandra Diaz-Twine, David Bloomberg May 4, 2015 - 'Denise Stapley Talks Survivor 30: Worlds Apart: Denise Stapley Episode 12 May 5, 2015 - Know-It-Alls Recap Episode 12 of Worlds Apart LIVE May 7, 2015 - Exit Interview with the Latest Player Eliminated from Worlds Apart: Tyler Fredrickson, Jordan Kalish May 8, 2015 - Survivor Worlds Apart Episode 12 Recap Tyson Apostol Podcast: Tyson Apostol Episode 13 May 13, 2015 - Know-It-Alls Recap Episode 13 of Worlds Apart May 14, 2015 - Exit Interview with the Latest Player Voted Out of Worlds Apart: 'Dan Foley, Jordan Kalish May 15, 2015 - 'Survivor Worlds Apart Episode 13 Recap Aras Baskauskas Podcast: Aras Baskauskas, Haley Strong May 18, 2015 - Catching Up with Brian Heidik: Brian Heidik Finale May 20, 2015 - Rob and Tyson Recap the Finale of Worlds Apart: Tyson Apostol May 21, 2015 - Worlds Apart Winner and Final 5 Exit Interviews: 'Mike Holloway, Carolyn Rivera, Will Sims II, Rodney Lavoie, Jr., Sierra Dawn Thomas Post-Season May 22, 2015 - 'Worlds Apart Finale RHAP-up Podcast: Josh Wigler May 27, 2015 - Mike Holloway-cast: Mike Holloway June 14, 2015 - Best of the RHAP Voicemail Segment from Survivor Worlds Apart June 20, 2015 - Catching Up with S30’s Rodney Lavoie Jr: Rodney Lavoie, Jr. Bloggers for this season * Sarah Freeman * Scott Gallagher * Dan Heaton * Catherine Lucas * Michel Trudeau Other Facts *For their winner picks, Rob chose Shirin Oskooi (who went on to finish 8th), while Nicole chose Mike Holloway (who went on to win, Nicole's 3rd correct Survivor winner pick). * A number of moments from this season's coverage were featured on the "Best of 2015 on Rob Has a Podcast" end of year podcast, including: **Mike Bloom rapping during the Episode 8 recap **Rob having fun with Dan Foley’s inspirational comments on the voicemails with David Bloomberg during the Episode 11 recap **Brian Heidik quoting Biggie Smalls in his podcast **Rodney Lavoie doing Dirty 30 impressions to review The Entourage Movie in his postseason interview References External Links * Worlds Apart podcasts/blog posts Category:Survivor Category:Survivor Season Category:Survivor Podcasts